


You mocha me crazy

by kihobebe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Barista Chae Hyungwon, Barista Lee Jooheon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihobebe/pseuds/kihobebe
Summary: It had started quite innocently, with various names taken from famous people like ‘Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart,’ or from books like ‘Sirius Black,’ or with pet names like ‘Lover number one,’ ‘Sugar plum,’ and other various atrociously sickly labels.But then it got worse. ‘Daddy long legs’ was the first, and Hyungwon had to shout it while the coffee shop was full to the brim, during lunch time. The following day, it was ‘Sexy motherfucker.’





	You mocha me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why, my brain works in weird ways! I hope you'll enjoy this <333

Working at a coffee shop wasn’t Hyungwon’s dream job. The truth was that he wasn’t very good with people. Sometimes he got shy, sometimes he was too blunt, sometimes he daydreamed during work and messed up people’s orders. Once (and fortunately only once) he burned himself with the steamer.  
  
All in all, it wasn’t that bad. It was just a part-time job, and he could have scored something much worse, like bartending in some sketchy bar at night. His friend Hoseok was stuck with that shitty job instead, and he still hadn’t left just because the tips were amazingly higher than he expected in the first place. Hyungwon was sure that it had something to do with Hoseok’s looks, but he never had the heart to say so to his naive, sweet friend.

Anyway, Hyungwon was a university student, and he couldn’t afford being picky. A job was a job, even though he was awkward and usually tried to avoid small talk with the people that milled around the cafè. Even the regulars, Hyungwon let Jooheon handle them most of the time, because Jooheon was a people’s person and it was enough for him to smile and show his dimples for everyone to fall in love. Hyungwon was pretty sure Jooheon’s grin could melt even the coldest heart out there. 

What Hyungwon loved the most was the smell of coffee first thing in the morning, when he brewed the first order and served the first customer. He wasn’t a morning person, and waking up had always been hard for him, especially before eight. He dreaded hearing the alarm. He dreaded leaving his warm bed. But as soon as he prepared the first coffee of the day, and he watched as the person took it in their hands with a happy smile, he always felt better. 

'Aroma cafè' was near the university campus, so Hyungwon could easily go to his lectures and be at work on time, and his friends often came by to say hi to him. Changkyun, always the subtle one, came more often than not just to sit at the counter and closely watch Jooheon as he worked. 

“Do you think that if you stare a little more your eyes will finally fall out of your head?” Hyungwon asked Changkyun when he spotted him sitting at the corner stool, his gaze directed towards the cash register where Jooheon was taking orders.

“I’m trying to hypnotize him.”

“He’s not even looking at you,” Hyungwon pointed out, “And you could just ask him out, like any normal person would.”

“I promised my mom I wouldn’t go on dates and I would focus on my studies.”

Hyungwon snorted, putting the lid over a cup and calling out for ‘Hyunsik’, a man in a white shirt and black tie that looked pretty hot and gave a grateful smile to the barista.

“You’re such a proper little lad,” Hyungwon told Changkyun, his mocking tone clear to the younger’s ears. He patted Changkyun’s head before going to prepare the next order.

“I just want to be loved, hyung,” Changkyun whined quitely, stealing another snort out of Hyungwon’s lips.

“Tall white mocha for… Puppy?” Hyungwon read the label on the cup and threw a weird look in Jooheon’s direction, who just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head towards the owner of said beverage. The so-called Puppy was a very pretty man with a big smile on his lips. He looked young, maybe around Hyungwon’s age, and he had very evident dark circles under his sparkling eyes. He was wearing a black beanie over his hair and he took his order out of Hyungwon’s hands with a curt nod before disappearing out of the door. Hyungwon stared at his retreating back in awe.

“Puppy? That’s a first,” Changkyun commented, having finally moved his eyes away from Jooheon to follow the stranger’s movements. The boy had long legs, because soon he disappeared from sight.

“Maybe he’s a furry,” Changkyun commented sotto voce, and Hyungwon finally snapped out of his revery to laugh in his friend’s face.

“Takes one to recognize one!”

Changkyun tried to look offended for a second or two, but then he gave up, shrugging before setting his stare again on Jooheon. Hyungwon could swear his eyes were literally heart-shaped.

 

 

The next time Hyungwon met the weird customer, he was working at the cash register. It was during rush hour, and he didn’t even recognize him because he was too focused on not fucking up the orders. When the man gave him his name to put on the cup, Hyungwon looked at him and stared. Hard.

“Can you repeat, please?”

“Blond bitch,” the customer repeated, an easy grin curling his lips. Hyungwon noticed that he seemed less tired this time around, his eye bags less prominent. Not wanting to lose any more time, he scribbled ‘Blond bitch’ on the cup and left it for his coworker. The customer had the audacity to wink at him when he put his change into the tips jar. Now that he looked better, Hyungwon noticed that he wasn’t even blond. 

From that day on, the stranger kept coming back. Hyungwon was not sure what the man was trying to prove, if he thought that giving fake names was funny or if he just did it because he didn’t want to give his real one. Jooheon found it amusing, Hyungwon just thought the man was a weirdo.

“Count handsome.”

The barista sighed, writing it down and letting the man pay with his credit card.

“I’m sorry I can’t tip you today, I forgot to get cash,” he said while putting his code in, and Hyungwon took the chance to look at him a little bit better. There was no one else in line, and the cafè was almost empty, so he could take his time. 

Puppy, as Hyungwon kept calling him in his head, was very pretty. So pretty he could pass as a model or something like that. His eyes were constantly sparkling with mischief, and Hyungwon noticed how cute his blinking was, with one of his eyelid always closing just a split second after the other. He seemed to be constantly smiling, even if the dark circles under his eyes probably meant he was also constantly tired. Hyungwon followed him with his eyes when the boy moved to wait for his coffee, noticing how his skinny jeans hugged his long legs. 

The next customer in line had to cough to gather his attention, and Hyungwon snapped his head back towards her, apologizing and blushing at the same time. 

When Puppy got his order, he waved his hand in the air towards Hyungwon before leaving. Hyungwon found himself reciprocating the gesture before he could stop himself.

Only when the man was long gone Hyungwon realized he could have easily read his real name on the credit card. He cursed his own self for being an idiot.

 

 

“One Americano for…” Hyungwon paused, reading the label again and then looking around to spot a head of black hair smirking at him, “Mister big hands!” he called out, trying not to blush like a stupid schoolboy.  
  
It had been two weeks. Days upon days during which the man kept coming back and giving the weirdest and most embarrassing names, especially when Hyungwon was the one preparing his order and having to call him out loud. It had started quite innocently, with various names taken from famous people like ‘Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart,’ or from books like ‘Sirius Black,’, or with pet names like ‘Lover number one,’ ‘Sugar plum,’ and other various atrociously sickly labels. 

But then it got worse. ‘Daddy long legs’ was the first, and Hyungwon had to shout it while the coffee shop was full to the brim, during lunch time. The following day, it was ‘Sexy motherfucker,’ but Hyungwon didn’t have the guts to say the whole thing. 

He just shouted “Sexy!” and the man appeared before him, thanking him with a shit-eating grin on his lips.

“You’re sexy, too,” he quipped before disappearing, and Hyungwon felt the need to jump over the counter to follow after him and make him stop. How he would achieve that result, if by beating him to death or kissing him sensless, Hyungwon was not sure.

The last straw was when he told Hyungwon to write ‘Hyungwon’ on his cup.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hyungwon demanded through gritted teeth, his eyebrows knitted and his whole being alight by anger.

“What? It’s my name!” 

“Is it? Is ‘Professional choker’ your name, too?” the barista asked, quoting the pseud the persistent customer had used the previous day. 

“Nah, that’s just my job.”

Feeling a blush creeping its way towards his cheeks, Hyungwon scribbled the name down and sent the man on his way before the stranger could see how affected he was by just one simple interaction. 

Jooheon found the fact that Hyungwon blushed so easily in the customer’s near vicinity really funny, and he also already knew his name.

“He revealed it me one day when you were not here,” Jooheon told him, giggling while he made hot chocolate, “And Changkyun heard it too. He asked us not to tell you. He seems to like you!”

“He seems to like torturing me,” Hyungwon pointed out, calling out an order before getting back to help Jooheon with coffee.

“He’s a demon. The other day he made me write down my own name!” 

Between a burst of laugh and another, Jooheon managed to give Hyungwon an idea to get back at the annoying customer.

“Well, just write whatever you want instead of what he tells you. Spice things up a little bit.”

 

 

“One flat white for mister flat butt!” Hyungwon called out loud, his eyes scanning the room in search for a familiar face. He heard some customers giggle, but the only sound he could focus on was the sound of mister flat butt’s laugh. 

“That was a clever one, I have to admit it,” the man said, taking his order from Hyungwon’s hands and thanking him. 

“Hey there, did someone request some extra whip?” Changkyun called out from where he was sitting at the counter. Both Hyungwon and the weirdo turned around to look at him.

“You will be able to judge the day you stop being whipped for Jooheon,” Hyungwon exposed him, and the man standing before Hyungwon snickered.

“Your friend is right. You know, Changkyun-ah, you should really do something about that crush of yours.”

“And who are you to say so?” Hyungwon demanded, his gaze setting again over the customer. Hyungwon had gathered some intel in the previous week. He was quite sure the boy was a university student, his visits to the cafè too frequent and at too weird hours for him not being on campus all the time. He had at least one friend, or a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, because he had often ordered two cups to go. He was a flirt, but that was quite obvious from the start, and he probably loved dogs because he’d seen him pet a couple of them over the days he kept going back. He had a cute smile and even a cuter laugh. What Hyungwon didn’t know, was his damned name.

“I’m mister steal your heart, you should know! It’s written on the cup,” he pointed out before leaving, throwing a kiss at Changkyun over his shoulder.

“You’re the worst best friend I’ve ever had, Kyun,” Hyungwon pointed out when the younger boy refused once again to reveal the stranger’s name.

“I’m just having a little fun teasing you since you’ve been doing the same thing with me and my crush on Jooheon.”

“I don’t have a crush on that man!” Hyungwon protested, his hands doing his job while he kept chatting with his friend. 

“Keep telling yourself that,” Changkyun countered, his gaze wandering to the other side of the room where Jooheon was serving tables. He sighed before speaking again.

“I really like my barista like I like my coffee: hot, sweet and creamy.”  
  
“Ew, Changkyun! Keep it in your pants!” 

“I have a better one: if he was coffee grounds he would be espresso cause he’s so fine.”   
Hyungwon called out another order before getting his attention back to Changkyun, narrowing his eyes at him.

“Did you learn these pick up lines to use them on Jooheon?”  
  
“Maybe,” Changkyun answered vaguely, avoiding Hyungwon’s gaze. The older got closer to give Changkyun’s head a light pat before getting back to the coffee machine.

“Just ask him out. He’s gonna say yes.”  
  
“But I promised!” Changkyun wailed, resting his cheek against the countertop and sighing loudly.

“Your mom doesn’t need to know for now. Just ask him out on a date, that’s all. Maybe you’ll find out you’re not made for each other.”

The silence following Hyungwon’s words was unusual, but the barista knew his friend was thinking about what he had just said. From the corner of his eye, he could see Changkyun’s pensive expression.

“I will ask him out…”

“Finally!”

“If you discover Puppy’s real name,” Changkyun grinned at his best friend, batting his lashes in a perfect replica of a damsel in some period movie. Hyungwon flicked his forefinger at his forehead.

“Just ask him out, you coward!”

“I really promise I will! But first, get that name.”

Hyungwon huffed, ignoring his best friend for the rest of his shift. When Changkyun got up to leave, he finally conceded.

“Ok, I’m gonna get Puppy’s name and you’re gonna ask Jooheon on a date. It’s a deal?”

“It’s a deal,” Changkyun smiled, shaking Hyungwon’s hand and disappearing out of the coffee shop with a new sprint to his steps.

 

 

“One chai tea for... ‘Amazeballs, oh for fuck’s sake.”

The pretty stranger was a though code to crack. Another week had passed since Hyungwon had promised Changkyun he would try to get his name, but the truth was only one: Hyungwon was shy and the man was a little bit intimidating, with his sharp wit and flirty smiles.

That day, he smiled at Hyungwon while taking his cup from the barista’s hands, and thanked him shortly. Before disappearing, he stopped for a second, staring at Hyungwon and coking his head to the side, studying him in silence.

“Do I have something on my face?” Hyungwon asked, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek. The stranger’s eyes were alight with mirth.

“Only handsomeness,” he quipped, winking for good measure before turning around and making his way towards the door. Hyungwon threw his apron behind his back and followed him outside, yelling at Jooheon that he was taking his break.

“Hey, Puppy!” he shouted at the man’s retreating back. Puppy stopped, turning around and giggling a little when he took in Hyungwon’s messy hair and his troubled breath for having run after him.

“Hey, Hyungwon.”

“What’s your name?”

Puppy grinned, his front teeth sinking a little in his bottom lip. Hyungwon stared at his mouth while the man got closer to him, one step after the other before he invaded Hyungwon’s personal space. 

“Why are you asking?” 

“I… I’m curious.”

“And you waited two whole months before asking?”

Hyungwon gaped at him, unsure on what to say.

“You would have told me?”  
  
“Maybe not the first couple of weeks but I was kinda expecting you to in the last… month or so?”

The surprised expression taking over his face made the other boy laugh again, his eyes closing and his nose scrunching up.

“What? You thought I did this just for fun?”  
  
“Maybe?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

The man took another small step towards Hyungwon, their chests almost touching. Their height difference was minimal, and Hyungwon found himself mesmerized by his eyes and their uneven blink. 

“My name is Minhyuk and I’d like to buy a coffee for Hyungwon.”

“Minhyuk? That’s… cute.”

Minhyuk’s smile was maybe the cutest thing in the whole world, but Hyungwon believed it was a little too early to tell him that.

“So? Coffee?”

“No, please. No more coffees. Let’s go to dinner.”

“I like your way of thinking,” Minhyuk purred, putting some space between them by taking a step back and fishing a marker out of Hyungwon’s chest pocket at the same. He scribbled what Hyungwon supposed was his phone number on Hyungwon’s hand left hand, uncapping the marker with his teeth since he still had his coffee in his left hand. Hyungwon realized that he had been staring at Minhyuk’s lips mouthing numbers while biting on the marker's cap, and he snapped out of it.

“Here! Call me when you have a free night. See you soon!”

Only when Hyungwon was standing behind the counter again, he realized that Minhyuk had scribbled something else below the figures. 

‘Your future boyfriend.’

 

 

“One cappuccino for the love of my life!” Hyungwon shouted, even if the loudness was completely unnecessary. The coffee shop was almost empty, the only people in there being him and Minhyuk, who was sitting with a pile of books on top of the table he was sitting at.

“Thank you, my saviour,” he whined when Hyungwon deposited the cup on top of his notes. Craning his neck back, he silently asked for Hyungwon to peck him. The barista silently obliged, bending down to press his lips briefly over his boyfriend’s, giggling when Minhyuk reached out to trap him there by taking hold of the back of his neck. The kisses Minhyuk gave him always went on for so long that sometimes Hyungwon forgot his own name. He couldn’t forget Minhyuk’s even if he tried.

Gently tugging Hyungwon’s head down, Minhyuk bit his bottom lip until Hyungwon gave in and opened up his mouth, letting his boyfriend explore it with his tongue, tasting the blueberry muffin he had just munched on. A whine escaped his throat when Minhyuk looped the fingers of his free hand in Hyungwon’s belt, trying to bring him forward and make him sit on his lap.

“Hyung, I have to clean this place,” Hyungwon reminded him while Minhyuk mouthed at his jaw, slowly following the edge of it before grazing his teeth over the point where it joined Hyungwon’s neck. 

“C’mon, let’s have a little fun,” he breathed against Hyungwon’s skin, making the younger man shiver.

“You have to study for your exam tomorrow,” Hyungwon reminded him, using his palms to cup Minhyuk’s face and leave another peck on his lips.

“It’s the last one. You’re almost out of that damned university. Don’t fuck things up.”

Minhyuk sighed, letting go of Hyungwon’s neck and belt. He pouted a little, and Hyungwon couldn’t help but try to kiss the frown away from his mouth. Minhyuk let him, craning his neck up again and smiling into the kiss.

“We’re gonna celebrate tomorrow!” he reminded Minhyuk, gently caressing his cheeks, “And if you don’t drink it now, your coffee will get cold.”

Minhyuk scrunched his nose, evidently still upset, but he took the cup in his hands and read what Hyungwon had scribbled on it. 

“‘I love you, blond bitch.’ I knew I shouldn’t have dyed my hair blonde,” Minhyuk sighed, taking a sip of the beverage and then raising his gaze on Hyungwon.

“I love you, too. Even though I believe the best name I’ve ever given you was ‘Professional choker’, you blushed so hard that day.”  
  
“I couldn’t stop thinking about your hands for days after that.”

It was Minhyuk’s turn to blush, his cheeks highlighted by a warm pink tone when he turned around and got back to his books, trying to hide his embarrassment. Hyungwon left a last smooch on the top of his blonde head. 

“Study well, Puppy.”

 

 

(Changkyun’s mom wasn’t very happy when the boy brought Jooheon over for Christmas, but Hyungwon had always been sure Jooheon’s dimples held some magical powers, and he got confirmation that time too. She fell in love with him almost as fast as her son did.)

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, you can come scream at me on [tumblr](http://kihobebe.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihoxbebe/) or [curios cat](https://curiouscat.me/kihoxbebe) :3


End file.
